Generally described, computing devices and communication networks can be utilized to exchange information. In a common application, a computing device can request content from another computing device via the communication network. For example, a user at a personal computing device can utilize a software browser application, typically referred to as a browser, to request a Web page from a server computing device via the Internet. In such embodiments, the user computing device can be referred to as a client computing device and the server computing device can be referred to as a content provider. Responsive to the requests from the user computing devices, content providers can deliver requested content to the user computing device via the communication network.
Depending on the network configuration and computational capabilities of the client computing device, the delivery and rendering of content, such as a Web page, at the client computing device can consume a considerable amount of time and computational resource. For example, a mobile computing device utilizing a limited bandwidth communication network may consume considerable computing and network resources to render a Web page, which can result in an unfavorable experience for a user. Additionally, the delivered content or associated user interactions can expose the client computing device to various security risks. Browser applications typically do not provide meaningful opportunities for a user to make informed decisions about the commitment of time, computational resource, or exposure to security risks prior to accessing network resources.